Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland
TheTrueDisneyKing's movie-spoof of "Alice in Wonderland (1951)". Cast: *Alice - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Alice's Older Sister - Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Br'er Rabbit (Song of The South) *The Doorknob - Magic Mirror (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) *The Dodo - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Parrot next on Dodo - José Carioca (Sauldos Amigos/The Three Caballeros) *Animals on 'Caucus Race' - Sea Creatures (The Little Mermaid) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians (Animated) *The Walrus - Willie the Whale (Make Mine Music: Willie the Operatic Whale) *The Carpenter - Felix Fix-It Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *The Oystiers as themselves *Bill the Lizard - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) *Rose - Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of OZ (1939) *Iris - Pippi Longstocking *Daisy - Mrs. Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking) *The Flowers - Snow White (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs), Cinderella, Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Belle (Beauty and The Beast), Princess Jasmine (Aladdin), Pocahontas, Mulan, Princess Tiana (The Princess and The Frog), Rapunzel (Tangled) and Merida (Brave) *The Caterpillar - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Evinrude (The Rescuers) *The Bird in the Tree - Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *The Cheshire Cat - Gideon (Pinocchio) *The Mad Hatter - Uncle Albert (Mary Poppins) *The March Hare - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *The Doormouse - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) *Tulgery Wood Creatures as themselves *The Card Painters - Thunder-Karlsson, Bloom (Pippi Longstocking), Harry and Marv (Home Alone) *The Queen of Hearts - Queen Narissa (Enchanted) *The King of Hearts - Nathaniel (Enchanted) *The Card Soliders - Stromboli (Pinocchio), the Ringmaster (Dumbo), Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under), Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Amos Slade (The Fox and The Hound), Dr. Doofenshrmitz (Phineas and Ferb), Edgar (The AristoCats), Gaston (Beauty and The Beast), Clayton (Tarzan), Dr. Facilier (The Princess and The Frog), the Stabbington Brothers (Tangled), King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph), Captain Hook (Peter Pan), Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command), Governor Ratcliffe (Pochontas) and Shan-Yu (Mulan) Scenes: *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 1: Opening Credits ("Alice in Wonderland") *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 2: Jenny is Bored ("In a World of My Own") *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 3: The Run of the Rabbit ("I'm Late") *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 4: Jenny Meets the Magic Mirror/A Bottle in the Table *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 5: The Arrival of Jenny ("The Caucus Race") *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 6: Jenny Meets Jasper and Horace ("How Do You Do and Shake Hands") *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 7: ("The Whale and the Fix-It Jr.") *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 8: ("Old Father William") *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 9: A Lizard with a Ladder/("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 10: A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 11: Jenny Meets Hopper/("How Doth the Little Crocodile") *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 12: More Ups and Down for Jenny *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 13: Jenny Meets the Cheshire Cat ("Twas' Brillig")/("Gideon is Odd") *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 14: The Mad Tea Party (part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 15: The Mad Tea Party (part 2; The Rabbit Arrives Again) *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 16: The Tulgery Wood *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 17: Jenny Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 18: ("Painting the Roses Red")/The Cards' March/Narissa, the Queen of Hearts *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 19: The Cheshire Cat Appears Yet Again *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 20: Jenny's Trail/("The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 21: Jenny's Flight/The Finale *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 22: End Credits Category:TheTrueDisneyKing Category:Movie Spoofs